Bleeding Love
by saythatagaintomyface
Summary: Jess thought she only wanted casual sex with Sam. Jess thought she had feelings for Sam. Jess thought Sam was nice guy. Jess was wrong. She always knew she'd regret not telling Nick how she felt, she'd just never imagined that being stabbed would be the consequence. sorry for the sucky summary hehe :)


**Heyy guys so, this right here is a new fic I've been working on for a while now. Ever since I started watching new girl I've been obsessed with Nick and Jess and when I saw the Halloween episode this season I began to wonder what Nicks reaction would be like if something really bad did happen to Jess, which is what sparked the inspiration for this fic. This is the first New Girl fic I've ever written so go easy on me hehe **** I'm hoping to make this a multichapter fic but anyone who's ever read my other fics will know that I'm not the most reliable when it comes to thinks like updating or actually writing anything at all so I wouldn't get your hopes up too much. I think it stems from a mix of low self esteem, writers block and a lack of inspiration...anyway I am really hoping to write at least one more chapter though so fingers crossed on that one. As for a multichapter fic well we'll just have to wait and see. Okay imma stop rambling now. Enjoy :) **

Jess thought she only wanted casual sex with Sam. Jess thought she had feelings for Sam. Jess thought Sam was nice guy. Jess was wrong. Maybe if Jess I had just owned up to her feelings about nick earlier none of this would have happened. Maybe if she hadn't screamed out his name during sex she wouldn't be on the floor, writhing in pain after having being stabbed in her side. Turns out Sam didn't take rejection very well. She should have told him earlier, maybe then she could have gotten out of their relationship alive.

Looking back she should have seen it coming. Sam had been acting strange ever since they'd gotten back together. She never really understood why he'd agreed to go out with her. Ya know, after he'd rejected her when she asked on Halloween and all. Maybe it was a masculinity thing, she wasn't sure. All she knew was the moment he bumped into Nick and Jess at the supermarket and saw them laughing and accidentally brushing hands now and then, he got very jealous.

"_Jess, is that you?" he asked peering over the fresh fruit section, watching as she tried to grab a bunch of grapes that was too high for her to reach. She looked at him in shock, and then gave him a small awkward smile. "Sam! What a coincidence, running into you here. Nick and I were just picking up some groceries..." she trailed off awkwardly. Nick suddenly appeared at her side carrying a bag of apples. He stood there, glaring at Sam Questioningly. "Listen Jess, I'm really sorry for not giving you a chance the other day, I was hoping that maybe we could give the whole dating thing another shot. I know a great little Italian place, if you're up for it tonight" Sam asked, smiling at her sweetly and ignoring Nick's presence all together. Jess smiled at him sweetly. "Sure, pick me up at 8:00?" she said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Great, I'll see you then" Sam said, waving goodbye as he started to walk in the opposite direction. He stopped when he saw Jess and nick arguing over something from the corner of his eye. He smirked evilly as he walked out of the store._

Looking back, maybe she shouldn't have given in so easily, maybe she should have stood up for herself a bit more. She should have listened to Nick that day in the store.

_She watched Sam leave; placing the grapes she'd just managed to reach in the cart as she did. "So that's it" Nick spoke up from beside her, making her jump. She'd completely forgotten he was there. He'd stayed eerily silent throughout her conversation with Sam. "You're just gonna take him back, after he dumped you like yesterdays trash on Halloween?!" He said, trying not to yell at her in the middle of a crowded supermarket. "Oh come on Nick!" she said rolling her eyes in frustration. "He did not dump me like yesterdays trash; he just...respectfully declined to go out with me. It's not like we were together in the first place." She protested, pushing their shopping cart over to the checkout line. "Exactly Jess, you weren't together. Meaning you're not obligated to give him another chance" He explained, pulling his wallet out from his pocket. "I know that Nick, I just...I don't want to be that person that spends their life wondering what would have happened if they'd given that one guy a chance. And sure maybe it won't work out with Sam, but I'm never gonna know unless I try." She said defiantly, picking up their groceries and reloading their shopping cart as Nick swiped his card to pay for them. "You know what, fine" he said, slipping his card back into his wallet and shaking his head in disbelief. "Go and make the biggest mistake you've ever made" he said, looking her in the eyes with his pleading ones. "You can clean up your own mess this time" he muttered looking disappointed as they both slipped into the car and started the engine._

In retrospect, he had inadvertently tried to warn her. She just wished she would have listened. What she remembers most about that day is spending the rest of the car ride home in silence. In fact they both refused to talk to each other for the rest of the night. She hates it when they don't talk and she knows somewhere inside of him, Nick hates it too. Ironically, as it turns out awkward silences are really not their style*****.

Anyway there's nothing she can do about it now, she just really hopes one of the guys gets home soon because the pain in her side is becoming unbearable and she doesn't know how much longer she'll be able to keep herself from falling unconscious. Also she'd hate to think what Schmidt would do to her if the puddle of blood staining the floor got any larger, although really at this point in time that's rather beside the point. _She always knew she'd regret it if she didn't tell Nick how she felt, she'd just never considered this as what that could mean. _

***I mean it's ironic in that they are both awkward people but yet awkward silences are not their style ya know?...yeah hehe**

**Ok so there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for any spelling mistakes or if the jumping from POV to POV confused you, it's just the way I write things. Also I know the ending might seem a bit strange and abrupt but that's just because I started writing this chapter with all of these ideas for it and then left it for a while and when I came back to it I had completely forgotten everything I had planned for it so I just came up with something quickly so that I could finally get it finished and posted here...that's also the reason this chapter is so short so sorry about that Hehe :)**

**Also I want you to know that I don't hate Sam...I just don't like him together with Jess. I made him have these weird serial killery anger issues because I wanted to do something different and steer away from the usual type of fics people have written here. **

**So yeah fingers crossed that I manage to write a couple more chapters and yeah thanks for reading :)**


End file.
